Another world, Another story
by Luna-fall
Summary: The Triforce...it conisists of three powers: Power, Courage and Wisdom...but alas there is one spare spot in the middle. When a new character is introduced to the story we know; Hyrule is going to be a rocky ride. Prepare for a Parallel experience
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

When you first look into a mirror what do you think? Do you think there's someone on the other side or maybe that it's a copycat copying all of your movements or just you looking at yourself. I always thought it was just me but now...I'm starting to wonder if there's someone on the other side, maybe they are wondering the same question as well...I never expected that my life would be turned around with this simple question.

**Introduction: A peaceful life **

There I lay on the ground; grass tickling me as the wind blew, the scent of hay and flowers filled the air and the cries of goats echoed through the air.

"HEY! Luna wake up!" a voice yelled in the distance, disturbing my sleep.

My eyes squinted before slowly opening them, the sun shining brightly; I moved my hand to cover my eyes as I pulled myself up.

The figure in the distance approached me as they gave me a frowning look of annoyance. The figure was a boy with short blonde hair that matched with the sun's rays. He has sapphire blue eyes like the ocean and he had a small scar along his eye due to a….'incident' he had. He wore a white sleeveless top with short cloth pants, with patches of dirt on them, and he wore no shoes as he walked around in his bare feet.

"I knew I'd find you snoozing around, like you always do Luna" he smirked as he crossed his arms  
"I don't always do it and besides…..You're better at work than me, a girl shouldn't work so hard as men" I rubbed my eye as a cheeky grin appeared on my face  
"What am I going to do with you….? You're weaker than your friend out of town" he sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead  
"She isn't weak! She can knock you out in seconds! You're just jealous that everyone admires her!" I quickly stood up in protest as I clutched my fist in rage as I frowned at him  
"Pfft. Like I need to be jealous of a girl…." He swished his head away in detest  
"Oh…isn't it your sisters birthday today?" My fists lessened its grip as the anger subsided  
"Y-Yeah…I came to ask if you wanted to come with me to give her birthday present" he lowered his head slowly as his voice turned soft  
"Sure…I'm sure she'll be happy with more visitors" I gave him a slight smile as I put my hand on his shoulder, letting him know that I'm here for him

We both nodded as he gently slides my hand off my shoulder as we both started walking.

As we walked down the hill, away from the paddock, the village came into view, building built with brightly coloured tiles that reflected the sun rays and a flowing river courses through into a small lake filled with colourful fish.

The boy sighed under his breath as he continued walking, past the store and continued his way to my friend's house. I started to slightly jog to catch up to him as we exited the main part of the village. As we turned left an old tree stood there, with a door on top with a ladder to help reach the door and next to the ladder it said a sign next to it; I walked over to it as dust covered most of the writing engraved on it…I couldn't disciple it.

I ignored the sign as I quickly followed the boy again before he left behind…like last time. I caught up to him as air began to rush in and out of my mouth, gasping for air.

After walking for a bit we turned left to find a small river pond shining a bright gold as it reflected the sun ray's and the waterfall rushed into the water as it made a splashing noise.

We stopped as two people sat down close to it, talking softly, as a horse stood close by. They turned around as they heard us coming; the first person was a man, in his forty's or fifty's, he had short blonde hair with a bandage wrapped around his forehead and wore green and white clothes as he carried a sword on the side of his waist in its holding case.

The second was my friend…the one who lives in the tree. They wore a white singlet with a green one sided crop top that covered it and a belt on their waist as they wore brown daggy pants. They had a dark blonde hair, almost brown, with ocean blue eyes that shined in the sunlight.

"S-Sorry…did we interrupt you two?" I tensed up as my shoulders went in and I clutched my fists in embarrassment as heat began to rise in my cheeks  
"No, we were about to lock up the place" The man spoke as he stood up, patting his pants to get rid of the dirt  
"Here to pay tribute to your sister Leon?" the person stood up as they too patted themselves to get rid of dirt as they smiled at us  
"yeah…? So what….It has nothing to do with you" Leon clutched onto the flowers as he looked away from the person  
"you're not the only one who misses her Leon…Mind if I join?" the person's smile slightly faded as they walked over to their horse and brushed their hand on the horse's neck and stroked it gently  
"We don't-" he sighed deeply as he frowned at her  
"Sure! I'm sure she'll be glad people are here to see her!" I grinned as I interrupted what Leon was about to say

He stared at me angrily as he looked away and kept on walking as we followed. He pushed some vines out of the way as he walked to the corner. A small stone tablet rested in the ground as candles stood on its side. He kneeled down as he wiped the dust off it as a name showed up

"Illia…" he whispered softly as he gazed upon the stone  
we slowly came up behind him as we sat down on the cold rocky ground. He pulled out the a bouquet of flowers as he placed it in front of the stone

"I've never really known my sister…she died from birth along with my mother, I was lucky enough to survive. All I know is her name…sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if she survived but I know that'll never happen" he slightly smiled as he stopped kneeling and sat on the ground as he held back his pain  
"You never know…there might be another world out there where she might be alive" I crossed my arms as I spoke out loud to them  
"Another world…? Do you have rocks in your head or something; I doubt there's another universe like ours" Leon turned his head around and gave me an odd expression as he sighed  
"Well SORRY! At least I have a sense of imagination!" I snarled as I looked away from him in protest  
"What good will that do? The only thing you're good at is writing stories and imagining impossible things that'll never happen" he snarled at me as he raised his voice  
"Jeez…why are you two always fighting? You act like a pair of siblings" my friend placed her hand on their forehead as they sighed to themselves  
"It's not our fault…after all the idiot across me started it" Leon and me mumbled as we pointed at each other

A moment of silence took over as we stared at each other angrily  
"At least Illia knows that there's someone to look after her brother! Anyway should we be heading back? I don't want to spend the night out here" She smiled as they stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants as she grabbed the reins of her horse

We stopped snarling as we both nodded and stood up. Leon glared at the stone sadly…I gently placed my hand on his shoulder he looked at me. He turned around as we walked back together to the town.

"So what were you and Collin's father talking about anyway?" I looked over at my friend as I placed my hands behind my back  
"Hm? Oh that. He was asking me if I wanted to go to Hyrule castle to deliver something to the royal family" she looked at me as a small cheeky grin expression appeared.  
"Hyrule castle…? Why would they let a wimp like you to Hyrule castle?" Leon scoffed as he looked at her strangely  
"I told you she isn't a wimp! Be more respectful!" I shouted as I pointed at him angrily  
"Calm down Luna! Well…I don't know why I was asked to go but I don't mind I guess, If I'm lucky enough I might meet the royal family themselves" She thought to herself as she placed her hand on her chin  
"Um…What's Hyrule castle again…?" I looked at them strangely  
"You're such an idiot Luna…Hyrule castle is the capital of the land; it's a busy marketplace and the royal family lives there" Leon sighed as he placed his hand on my head heavily  
"Oh yeah! Doesn't a princess or a prince live there?" I clapped my hands together as I remembered them. I pushed Leon's hand on my head as I looked at him  
"No one really knows really…I heard it's a prince by the name of 'Shiek'" Leon moved his hands on his hips as he replied to my question  
"a prince? I heard it was a beautiful princess by the name of Zelda" she looked at Leon strangely

everything went silent for a moment  
"Is this person a cross dresser or something?" I narrowed my eyes as I spoke out loud  
"Show some respect Luna!" Leon frowned as he thudded his fist on the top of my head  
"Owie! What was that for?" My hands gently rubbed my head as I gave him the puppy eyes  
"You don't rip off the royal family of Hyrule, Luna. Can't you just think to yourself?" we stopped walked as Leon placed his hand on his forehead and stared at me  
"But then things would be quiet! I don't like it when there's sudden silence" I waved me arms about as I whined  
"Anyway guys…if you haven't noticed this is my stop" she smiled as she pointed behind her at the tree. She led the horse beside the tree as she stroked her neck

I looked at the sign again as I closely examined it  
"What's this supposed to say?" I squinted my eyes as I tried to make out the writing  
"Can't you read it? It says 'Link's house'" she walked away from the horse over to me as she pointed at the letters  
"Oh! I couldn't read it...it's all worn" I slowly nodded as I looked at her  
"I'll repaint it tomorrow. Anyway you two 'Lovebirds' can go ahead alone, I have some things I need to do inside" she started to climb the ladder as she opened the door halfway  
"L-Lovebirds? Stop messing around Link! We're just close friends you jerk!" My face lit up bright red as I shouted at her angrily  
"Like I'd want to go out with her!" Leon shouted as he roused at Link  
"Then why are you making such a big deal out of it...C ya!" A mischievous grin lit on her face as she closed the door behind her

"**LINK!**" we both shouted loudly as birds flew out of the area

"A-Anyway I'm finally getting my item tomorrow" I calmed down as I flicked my hair out of my right eye  
"Item...? Isn't an antique from Hyrule or something?" He sighed as he crossed his arms and looked at me as we walked in the direction of the village  
"yeah! It's a mirror that weird trader offered, I finally got enough ruppes to buy it! It's a bit dusty but all it needs is a good shine and it'll be good as new" I nodded cheerfully as we walked past Talos, the goat herder  
"It better be worth it after all...it cost you about 100 rupees didn't it? You could've bought some decent clothes" his arms dropped down to his sides as he looked away  
"Excuse me? My clothes are just fine! Maybe you should get your hair cut; someone might mistake you for a girl!" A frowned as I crossed my arms

as his mouth opened, about to say something; he suddenly stopped as he looked to his right, looking at his house

"This is my stop...I guess I should...thank you for coming along to see Illia with me...I appreciate it" he spoke softly as he walked up to the door  
"It's okay...I'm sure she enjoyed your visit...well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I nodded slowly as I placed my hands behind my back  
"Yeah...but first I have to go back to Link's house, Epona looked a bit dirty today" he nodded as he walked off and headed to Link's house

"Okay...C ya later Leon!" I shouted as I waved off to him and headed towards the paddock.

"_Now what am I going to do...? I don't have a house yet and I don't want to bother anyone. Maybe I'll sleep under the stars tonight" I thought to myself as I climbed the slope and passed through the gate_

I walked over to where I was resting before Leon woke me up as my bag rested on the grass. I opened it as I pulled out a small tent and started setting it up.  
When it was finally done I placed the sleeping bag inside as I placed my bag near the top as I slipped inside the blanket and rested my head on the bag like a pillow

"_Hopefully mosquitoes won't get through...or the goats...last time I did this the goats chewed on the tent thinking it was something to be eaten and...One of them even managed to get in; it scared the living daylights out of me!" I looked up towards the ceiling of the tent as I could still hear the goats cries outside  
_  
"Stop thinking Luna...just wake up already" I shook my head left and right as I closed my eyes and tried drifting off to sleep

_**I thought this would last...spending time with my friends, being mad at Leon and most of all living a peaceful life. But I had no idea of the dark evil that was soon to come over our world**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and confusion

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Confusion**

Red thick clouds filled my vision as thunder began to rumble and surge in the clouds. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on my back in Hyrule field. I saw that the clouds were bright red and looked as if they would spill forth blood instead of rain.  
I got to my feet and heard the clang and groan of metal armor. Looking down I saw that I was wearing some king of silver metal like clothing; a moment later I heard the sound of a horse in the distance. Turning my head in the direction I saw a pitch black horse with demonic red eyes looking at me.  
Looking closer I saw a man who had dark green skin sitting in the saddle. The horse seemed to growl and rose onto it's hind legs for a brief instant. I looked at the green skinned man and saw that he had dark yellow eyes and wore black armor with the center of it glowing mysteriously as if it were a wound.

His horse charged in my direction ,his laughter echoing throughout the fields of Hyrule as the clouds began to weep rain upon the land and the ground becoming damp.

I looked at my hands as a bright lighted figure shined brightly. It dimmed down slowly but now held a double ended blade chain, the coldness of the chain sent slight shivers up my spine as I watched the black horse charging.

The ground began to tremble as the horse came closer. The horse came into striking range; I quickly dodge rolled to the right and swung my chain at the riders' seat causing the horse to shriek out but it kept charging in the same direction however the green man was nowhere to be seen. A thud vibrated through the ground and the small pebbles of rocks jumped from the collision. A tight grip suddenly grabbed my neck as I felt myself slowly lifting off the ground.

I slightly turned my head around to see the green man behind me as he tightened his grip even more. I groaned under my breath as I swung my chain at his armour but no effect...panic and fear soon began to overwhelm me as I struggled to breath. My hands quickly grabbed his hand and attempted to release his grip for air but nothing happened. The man's laughter rang loud and clear over the fields of Hyrule as dizziness began to take over. My body began to lose all feeling and my arm slowly fell to my hip and my eyes struggled to keep themselves open.

My ears caught the sound of a growl behind me as something charged at the green man. I felt his grip got even tighter as he threw me in the direction of the growl and my body collided something hard and furry. I thudded hard onto the muddy ground as it stuck to my bare skin but I stared at the creature in front of me. It was a wolf like creature black and silver fur that glowed and shimmered, it had deep blue eyes like a sapphire jewel with a broken chain on its right paw. as it stood up and charged at the green man while growling.

My lungs urged for air as I coughed violently from my air canal being cut off as my throat began to burn. I panted and reached my hand out towards my chain that was a few millimetres away from my grasp but I didn't have the strength to lift myself up yet.

The wolf yelped as it was sent flying ahead of me. I tried forcing my arm to move further, my fingertips touching the coldness of the chain.

The fingertips began to slowly climb over the chain as it drew them closer to my palm but a light in the distance caught my eye. Huge blocks formed a circle around a certain area; the blocks were a gold yellow with strange markings on them as hey emitted a light.

The chain was almost in my grasp but I felt something grab my hand as they slowly raised me in the air as they faced me towards them. My body ached with pain and it wouldn't obey my commands; the wolf quickly recovered as it watched helplessly outside the barrier.

His lips moved but no words came through as I slowly drifted to sleep once more.

I found myself lying on the ground in a pitch black area. A soft voice suddenly spoke to me as I felt warmth throughout my body

"You have to wake up now Luna...it's time for you to wake up" she spoke as a light shined bright in front of me.

"Am...I dead yet...?" I spoke softly as my eyes stayed closed  
"No...You're still alive. Come my child...it's time you left this place" The voice spoke again as the light grew stronger

I raised my hand in the air as someone grabbed hold of it and slowly drew me into the light as my eyes slowly opened. A blinding light pierced my vision as blurred figures stood in front of me.

"Luna...! Are you alright?" A male voice spoke as he kneeled down to eye level  
"W-What happened to me...?" Weariness filled my entire body as I slowly looked around to find myself in the Mayor's house  
"I found you sleeping in that old tent in the fields again...I brought a bucket of water to wake you up but you were screaming in your sleep and had a fever so I brought you to my house" he sighed as he grabbed a flannel and damped it with water as he placed it on my forehead  
"Gee...Nice to know that I would've received a pale of water for nothing, Leon" I looked at him bitterly as I clutched onto my blanket  
"That's what you get for not staying at someone's house, everyone in the village says it's okay for you to stay at their house for the night and Link has even offered you to move in with her" He frowned as his hand moved to my forehead as he flicked it  
"I just...don't want to bother anyone, I'm fine on my own!" I slapped his hand away as I sat up from my bed

"Now Luna you have to sit down and recover your energy! You've had a rough start!" the mayor spoke as he placed his hands on his hips

This is the mayor, he's also Leon's father. He knows that he was supposed to have a twin daughter but when he lost his wife he tried to forget about it, even though Leon tries to get him to visit Illia's grave but he never goes. He had silver white hair which was bald on the top. He wore a white singlet top with green waist clothing with tacky brown shorts.

"Yeah...you're right I suppose" I slowly nodded as I rested my head down on the pillow

But who was that man...I felt so much fear when I encountered him...I felt as if my heart was about to explode just by gazing upon those bright yellow eyes of his. His horse...it was pitch black like his heart. That wolf saved me...it looked so strangely familiar too like I met it before and those eyes looked like Links.

I shivered at the thought of the dream as I looked away from them while Leon stared at me worried.

"I'm going to something for you to eat, you need to recover you strength. If you don't you'll grow into a cow but...you're already as big as one" he sighed as he stood up and headed for the kitchen as his voice sounded mischievous  
"I'M NOT FAT! AT LEAST I'M NOT AN OLD GREEN MAN! OR A STUPID BLONDE...!" I sat up in a flash as I raised my fist in the air while the mayor held me down from getting up and ripping his head off  
"Green...? I didn't say anything about green?" he stopped as he turned around and stared at me with one eyebrow in the air  
my anger subsided as sadness filled my face.

"It was in your dream wasn't? A man on a black horse with blood red eyes...the man was a dark green with red hair and bright yellow eyes" he crossed his arms as he looked at me with a humorous look  
"How did-" my eyes widened as I looked at him with surprise  
"Dude...you actually had that dream? I was just playing around with you. The man I told you about is spoken in legends, everybody knows who he is. He's basically a legend along with the hero in a green tunic" A smirk appeared on his face as he looked away  
"A...legend...? It's the first time I heard of him and yet..." he clutched my fists as I calmed myself down  
"And yet...?" he leaned slightly forward; wanting an answer  
"It's nothing...just a silly dream" I looked at the wall as my voice spoke softly

_It was so realistic..._

* * *

_**Phew! I had to look over this chapter . I but to many 'as' in my stories...I better be careful with how I type now XD**_

_**I had help from Shadow LordI with the beginning part...hes such an expert on these things! Thank you Shadow!**_

_**Until next time**_

_**~Luna-Fall**_


	3. Chapter 3: A day in Ordon

**Chapter 3: A day in Ordon**

"Okay I'm all better!" I threw the blankets off me as I jumped out of the bed  
Leon came out of the kitchen as he held a pot of soup in his right hand. He walked over to me as he forcefully placed his hand on my forehead

"You're fever hasn't dropped, get back in bed" he withdrew his hand as he pushed me back into my bed as he returned to the kitchen  
"But I'm fine Leon!" I yelled into the kitchen as I crossed my arms grumpily and pulled a bitter face  
"You body is saying 'I'm sick' so keep your ass in bed! Now be quiet, I'm making soup" he yelled back from the kitchen while he kept stirring the soup around with a wooden spoon  
"Stupid Leon..." I mumbled under my breath as I tapped my foot impatiently  
(Leon's POV)

The soup began to slowly cook as the scent of pumpkin filled the kitchen. I pulled the wooden spoon out of the soup as I placed it on a paper towel. I reached out to the chopping board and knife as I scrapped the ingredients into the soup. The soup began to bubble as the food slowly began to merge with the soup.

_"Luna has always been like this...ever since my father found her abandoned and covered in blood near the spirits spring she tries not to get too close to people. Everyone in the village felt sorry for her so we decided we'd take turns hosting Luna but...she always runs off and sleeps in that tatty tent of hers. I knew she had strange dreams when she was a child but…something like this has never happened before, especially a dream that scared her that much" I stirred the soup around a bit more before I lifted up the pot and poured it into a small round white bowel with a small spoon in it._

I held the handles of the pot and gently placed it into the sink before walking back over to the bowel and picked it up gently as I walked over to Luna

"Here…I made you some soup" I sat down on the wooden chair as I showed her the soup  
"I'm not hungry….I told you I'm fine!" she looked away from my as her tone sounded spoilt and ungrateful

I sighed as I grabbed the spoon in one hand and got a scoop of the soup. I grabbed her nose and directed her face in my direction as I shoved the spoon of soup in her mouth

"Just shut up and eat it!" I looked at her bitterly as I kicked my foot onto her stomach so she couldn't move away

(Luna's POV)

The taste of pumpkin and onion filled my mouth as it started to burn my gums. My arms thrust forward and grabbed Leon's foot as they tried to push him off  
"If you don't swallow you'll pass out from no air…." A smirk climbed onto his face as kept the spoon in my mouth

_"This is why I hate it when Leon cooks…! If you don't eat it he'll shove it in down your mouth!" I stared at him bitterly, my air supply running low _

I felt the air from my lungs beginning to subside as my throat began to feel dry from no air passing through. I closed my eyes tightly as I gulped the soup down as it flushed down my auditory canal at last  
"There wasn't that hard was it?" he lifted his foot away from me before finally released my nose.

I panted deeply and slowly as I exhaled long deep breaths of fresh air.

"And you wonder why….I don't stay at your house" A gap filled my sentence as my hand gently held my throat  
"Just hurry up and eat it or I'll shove the whole thing down…" he stood up as he placed the soup gently on my lap, the scent of the soup rushing through my nose.

A sigh escaped from my mouth as I grabbed a silver spoon that felt cold at my touch; I dipped the spoon into the orange colour soup as I slipped it inside my mouth and gulped it down. It was a 'sweet' taste that overflowed my mouth, my tastebud yearning for more soup to taste this new flavour.

"What type of soup is this anyway?" I slightly looked at him as I grabbed a spoonful of the soup and into my mouth it went  
"Frog soup…" a smirk climbed onto his face, I quickly pulled the spoon out of my mouth and spurted the soup as droplets went all over the quilt

He laughed as he slapped his new at my expression. I pulled out my tongue as I wiped my fingers on it

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!" I moaned as I kept slicing my fingers through my tongue, desperate to get rid of the taste  
"Luna…." He interrupted me as he stopped laughing suddenly  
"What…." I looked at him bitterly as my burnt tongue poked out of my mouth  
"Just kidding…" He looked away from me then he stood up and slowly walked away

**"LEON! YOU LYING SON OF A- WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL BE SO FLAT YOU'LL SLIDE UNDER A DOOR**!" I roared as I placed the soup onto the table before leaping out of my bed and charged at Leon with my hands reaching out at him.

Leon laughed he ran off around the house, trying to get away from me

(Link's POV)

"I'm sorry but you can't see Leon today, I told him he can't see you so he's locked himself inside the house" the mayor crossed his arms as he shook his head left and right slowly  
"Really? I heard that Luna was having a seizure so I came by to see how she was doing" Link sighed as she slightly hunched her back in disappointment  
"Fado is looking after the goats today…who knows what'll happen" The mayor uncrossed his arms before he scratched his scalp

"HEY! A GOAT HAS GOTTEN LOOSE! IT'S HEADED FOR TOWN!" a voice yelled as we looked in the direction of the pen while a goat stormed down the hill, making an escape

_Not again…._

I faced towards the charging goat as I dug my feet into the ground and raised my hands in front of me as the goat headed in my direction. The goat picked up the pace, ready to run my over so it can run free. I grabbed its horns as I get pushed back from the impact. The goat swayed slightly left and right to topple me over but I stood my ground.

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I summoned all of my strength to my arms while I roared and swung the goat left of me as it lay on the ground.

I clapped my hands together as small particles of dirt flew off. I looked towards the mayor with a pleased expression on his face  
"I'm sorry you had to do this during your day off. The goats have been rather skittish lately" the mayor looked at me slightly embarrassed as he scratched his scalp once more  
The goat slowly stood up as it headed back to the pen in defeat, its feet sliding along the dirty ground with its head bent down in shame.  
I walked over to the defeated goat and stroked its rough fur gently as it let out a slightly happy noise as it continued to head to the pen.

(Leon's POV)

A sudden vibration filled the house as it shook. Curiosity stopped me as I looked outside but Luna came crashing upon me, crushing me with her weight.  
"I GOT YOU! You're going to be in SOOO much trouble now" she spoke in a croaky voice, almost like a frog to me, and grabbed my shirt tightly  
"Got off of me….! You're going to crush me with your weight!" I groaned as I struggled to pull myself up with Luna on top of me  
"Are you saying I'm fat?" She raised her voice higher while putting more of her weight on me  
"Yes I am…! You're probably heavier than a Goron!" I tried forcing myself to get up but failed  
"W-WHAT? You're going down Leon!" She yelled loudly while she got off of me and pulled me up and started shaking me like a doll  
"This is why girls are such a drag…." I mumbled under my breath while being shaken

**"WHAT WAS THAT?" **her voice started to sound slightly croaky from yelling so loud as she grabbed an object from the table and raised it in the air

(Link's POV)

"Here's your Cradle miss" I handed over the cradle basket to a lady with short blonde hair; she wore a green top with a yellow apron on top.  
"Thank you Link, you've been a great help! Oh yes…my son was supposed to give this to you, he just finished painting it. He worked hard on it" A warm smile climbed on her face as she reached out from behind her and pulled out a fishing rod

I held the fishing rod in my hands; it was smooth and sturdy with a blue colour on it. I'm surprised Colin could make these things.

"Thanks, I'll go test it out sometime!" I smiled back as I packed the fishing rod away in my inventory.  
"He'll be glad to hear that you're using his rod! Oh yes…a mysterious man came over to my house earlier…I asked who he was but all he said was '_I'm from the_ _desert, nothing more'_ then he left without telling me his name" she placed her hand on her chin delicately while thinking about it herself  
"A man from the desert? What would he want here?" I crossed my arms slowly, this seems suspicious somehow  
"I don't know but…he did mention something about a mirror" she shook her head left and right as she slowly removed her hand from her chin  
"A mirror…? It must be the one Luna spoke of" my voice went soft as I looked towards the ground shamefully  
"I'm sorry…I forgot that you told me about someone important to you vanished into a mirror" she slightly gasped from recalling the incident as her smile vanished  
"N-No it's fine! That was years ago anyway…! A-Anyway I'm going to go to mayor to see if Luna is okay!" a nervous expression went on my face as I ran off towards the mayor's house

(Colin's mum POV)

I waved goodbye to her as she ran off towards the mayor's house.

_Nobody knows what happened to her but…she went missing for a long period of time when exploring Hyrule. But one day Leon went to the Spirit's spring to grieve her sister's death but was disturbed by Epona's cry for help. Epona slowly approached him with Link on her back. It was a horrendous day…Leon lead Epona to his house while everyone in the village saw what happened to our young hero…she was soaked in blood and scratched all over, her ribs were broken severely, and her hair was cut short. She kept mumbling the same words over and over but none of us recall what she said that day. It took days for her to recover, mentally and physically, but she always had that small glimmer of sadness in her eyes ever since_.

(Link's POV)

I slowly approached the mayor from behind; he glared at his house in annoyance while he grumbled to himself  
"Is there anything wrong Mayor?" I slightly turned my head, staring at him oddly  
I walked next to him as I listened to what was bothering him…the sound of plates crashing and yelling filled his house, causing it to shake. The mayor let out a long sigh  
"They're at it again…?" I did the same as I looked towards the mayor and faced him  
"When will they ever stop…? They act like siblings even though they've only known each other for about two years" he scratched his bold scalp, letting out another groan  
"You're right there…anyway I only came to see if Luna was doing well and by the sound's of it she's better already!" I slightly laughed at the thought as I placed my hands on my hips  
"Yeah…I preferred it more if they were sleeping then maybe I'd finally get some peace and quiet" he turned around facing towards me as a small laugh escaped his lips  
"Yeah…anyway I got to go to the shop; they just bought a slingshot in and I want to show the kids it!" I nodded happily and headed towards the shop that I spoke of

(Luna's POV)

Inside the house many broken pieces of glass lay upon the wooden floor, feathers from the pillows scattered everywhere and Leon and me lay on the ground exhausted

"Woooooo…that was fun…" I rolled over onto a patch of feather as I started to chuckle  
"I suppose…considering we acted like children" he gasped for breath, exhausted from running around the house  
"Yeah but…it's so much fun! Anyway…time for a nap, nap" I snuggled myself in the feather, the soft texture sending me to sleep

Leon stayed quiet and closed his eyes, agreeing with me in silence as he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Mark of the Triforce

**Chapter 4: Mark of the Triforce**

A portion of light shined upon me as I stood in a dark room. I looked around in the dark world around me as I heard a thump in the distance as the light shined on another object…a rectangular object covered with a dusty white curtain. I began to slowly approach the object, each step I took echoed endlessly throughout the darkness.

I clutched my fists as I echoed to myself _"Be strong Luna…it's only a dream and a dream can't hurt me"_ I repeated endlessly as I came closer to the object.

The echoing finally stopped as I glared at this mysterious object. I cautiously grabbed the fabric and tugged it off as dust particles flung off the fabric and a glass mirror stood in front of me.

I glared at the mirror; it had a worn golden frame covered in dust and the glass was cold with small glimmers of glitter on it.

I lost myself in the mirror, feeling myself being drawn into it more and more. My hand touched the mirror as the glass shattered before my eyes as spieling colours came out through the mirror with strong winds trying to push my away as my hair flowed with the wind.

I reached my hand through the mirror, the wind still pulling me back, my foot moved itself towards the mirror, being drawn to the mysterious light, I stepped inside the gap of the mirror as I felt myself being sucked into the world of the mirror, like being drained into a plug, The colours vanished in an instant and the sucking feeling vanished. The wind that tried to hold me back subsided as the sound of crickets echoed instead…it was slightly dark…the moon shone brightly with the stars that twinkled brightly. I lowered my hand that used to be reaching out as I looked around the area

I was surrounded by green grass that tickled my bare ankles as my toes sunk into the earth. Layers of stone covered the square area and a large rusted metal door loomed over me. I looked ahead of me to see a massive golden triangle split into four sections however I felt as if there was something in the middle. The golden triangle emitted a golden aura as I took a step closer to it as a warm feeling filled my body.

My toes felt a rush of coldness as I looked down to what was so cold. I bent down to find an old stone covered in moss and dust; I run my hand across the cold surface of the stone as dust covered my hand. I placed my dusty finger on the stone but at my touch engraved writing lit up, making it readable.

_"In a realm beyond sight,  
The sky shines gold not blue,  
There, the Triforce's might  
Makes mortal dreams come true." The stone read as I glared at the strange triangle and then the stone_

_"Before life began, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage._

Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law.  
These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce.

The Triforce was sealed away in a sacred realm hidden from Hyrule. Legends say the Triforce had the power to bestow upon its owner three titles that gave the owner great powers. They were: "The Forger of Strength", "The Keeper of Knowledge", and "The Juror of Courage.

_At least that's what Hylians believed" I thought as I examined the stone more carefully in case there was something I missed_

I stood up and dusted the dirt on my knees and slowly approached this golden triangle, could this really be the Triforce? My hand slowly approached the triangle but I pulled it back quickly.

I didn't know anything about this thing and for all I know it could turn me to dust! I summoned all ounce of courage that dwelled within me and moved my hand towards the so called 'Triforce' but something…urged my hand to move to the empty space as it responded and changed direction and touched the empty space.

A scream emerged from the area as a strong wind blew from the empty space, forcing me away, but my hand kept moving on its own until it touched something, something that a human eye cannot see, and the top of my hand began to burn.

I groaned from the force of the wind and the pain that felt like a sharp flaming pen drawing on it as I began to lose my footing. The door behind me began to creak and slowly opened as it tried sucking me inside it like a vacuum collecting dust. A bright light shone from my hand and a force of energy repelled my hand and made me lose my grip and felt myself being sucked into the area the door protected.

The darkness quickly started to consume me as I felt it running across my skin, like a cold air lightly touching you. My last thoughts swarmed through my head and when I thought I'd be consumed-

"WAKE UP!" A voice screamed loudly as something cold hit me

I quickly sprung up from where I rested as I scream escaped my mouth and my hands squirming around where I thought darkness touched. Someone grabbed onto my arms and pinned me down from panicking

"Get a grip Luna, calm down! It's just us, Leon and Link!" Link yelled as she shook me back and forth  
I began to calm down as I felt comfort take over, knowing my friends were here with me

"L-Link…am I dead yet…?" My voice quivered as she released her hands from my arms and sat down on the chair closest to me  
"Do we look dead to you…?" Leon's voice suddenly popped up as he looked over Link's shoulder and glared  
"Point taken...where are we anyway…? There was a golden triangle and then I got pushed out or something…I don't know…it happened all so fast" I gave Leon a bitter glare but soon shook my head left and right with confusion as small glimpses of the dream flashed through my mind

Both Leon and Link looked over at each other and then back at me, a small slight sign of concern on their faces  
"We're at Leon's house…I snuck in from the roof when I was collecting honey from a hive. Leon was being loud so I slipped through the window to see what was happening. A golden triangle….The only thing closest to that description would be the 'Triforce'. From my knowledge from travelling…Rumours say that the princess or prince of Hyrule Castle holds one of them…the villain from legends known as Ganondorf one as well…and that leaves me…I hold the third and last piece of the puzzle" Link crossed her arms for a second as she explained the situation. She soon raised one left hand up; a symbol of the Triforce engraved on her hand as it glowed brightly

Leon looked at her hand with curiosity, his eyes slightly wide with amazement, I shared his fascination…I never would've expected Link to have this thing called a Triforce

"But still…why would you dream about it when all three pieces are taken…there's no fourth. Sure there's an empty slot but there was no triangle piece in the middle. Is it even possible for there to be another goddess?" Link crossed one arm over while the other stayed; she moved her thumb close to her lip and gently bites it, pondering to herself

"I-It was probably a random dream anyway! I've always been strange so it doesn't mean anything! But…that still doesn't explain the green guy and the wolf…." A fake smile plagued my expression as I shook my hands left and right nervously but all that faded when I remember the other dream

"Wait-what did you say!" she quickly leaned over towards me and clutched my shoulders tightly, anger surging inside  
"I-I said a green man, he was riding on a black horse with red eyes…it was just a dream!" A small sense of fear began to envelope in me as I quickly responded to her response

She slowly let go and sat down bitterly, a cold look in her eye, as she looked outside through the window. Her fists were clutched tightly as the room remained silent.

"You…spoke about that dream before didn't you Luna, When you were at my house?" Leon slowly looked away from Link and then gazed upon me; I suspicious look in his eyes  
"Err…yeah! I was in Hyrule field wearing armour…I saw him in the distance riding his black horse and charged at me…a weapon suddenly appeared in my hands and I attacked him but….he jumped off in time and he clutched onto my throat from behind. Then a black and white wolf appeared and saved me but…it was futile. The wolf was pushed away and a barrier formed…he lifted me up and spoke something but I didn't hear…that's when I woke up in Leon's house…" I nodded at Leon's question and explained to him the main structure of the dream, skipping most of the details

"It's him….it's definitely Ganondorf…he holds the Triforce of power…he's after all three pieces of the Triforce so he can make a single wish…to rule all of Hyrule…I haven't encountered him yet but from what I'm told…he's definitely strong and has remarkable swordsmanship. Sorry I snapped earlier…I don't know what came over me. ANYWAY…! I gotta go…I got some children to see" She spoke in a cold tone, enough to send chills up my spine. She soon calmed down and acted normal again, before leaving she gave us a warm smile and left the room

"That was…awkward…" Leon mumbled to himself as he watched the door slowly close  
_why am I always being left alone with this guy…?_

"Yeah…you should be going too Leon…I'll be fine…you better go wash Epona, just to get ready for the journey. Didn't you say that you were planning to wake up early to see Link off?" I nodded in agreement, Link definitely acted strange. I soon placed my finger on my chin and pondered for a moment  
"Huh…? Oh, yes I was. Well I better be going…You get plenty of rest okay? Try to stay at someone's house tonight and not in the goat's paddock!" He slowly nodded, recalling what he planned on doing, and slowly stood up and walked towards the door, his hand holding onto the door knob

"Fine…I'll sleep at your house tonight…Just get going already!" A long deep sigh escaped my mouth as I swished my hand back and forth, shooing him away

He stayed silent as he opened the door and left, the door closing behind him.

My expression faded as my attention turned to my right hand…a mark of three triangles stacked close together, burned into my skin, as steam emitted from it. My hand trembled with pain as if small sparks of fire danced on my skin, a small portion of blood dripping from my hand, as it slightly glowed in the middle empty section slightly glowing gold.

_"W-What is this mark…? Was it because…I touched that triangle-thingy? I-It'll go away in a few days…I guess its just a burn that'll heal in a few days time…I think" I looked at it in confusion, so many questions crossing my mind, but I put it off and tried to forget about it._

I grabbed a small flannel from a cold bucket of water next to me and placed it gently on my burn mark, somewhat soothing it, I gently stood up and sat myself on Leon's bed, weariness taking over

"I hope…I don't have any more dreams after this…" I softly mumbled, in a sad tone, as my eyes closed and I fell into a silent sleep

**_At the meantime I had no idea what the mark on my hand meant…thought it was nothing…but I never knew of the dangers outside of Ordon village. I would soon see the darkness from the other realms and also...how power is a terrifying thing_**

_****__

* * *

_

___****_Yay! I never posted this story before...I was a bit embarressed to be honest ^^; To those who have botherd to have kept reading (Your awesome!) I'll explain it a bit in case its a bit to confusing

___****_This is parallel version of Legend of Zelda meaning everything is comepletely different...my examples would be

___****_Link= Girl (Thought it would be interesting if he got turned into a girl, In a good way ;P)  
Iilia= Leon (IIlia was supposed to have a twin brother who they were going to call 'Leon' but died at birth. However in the parallel its the opposite)  
Zelda= Shiek (Since Zelda had a totally different appearance Shiek popped into my mind for this one)

That's...all I've thought of so far ^^; This story is still new so I haven't thought about the main bits yet or all of the characters. If it needs improvements or its to confusing let me know okay?

Hope your well!

___****_~Luna-Fall


End file.
